Sailing 23
Head for the Pirate's Nest! (目指せ!海賊の巣, Mezase! Kaizoku no Su) or Sailing 23 is the 23rd episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 The arriving ship is revealed to be the Parabellum, a Galactic Empire pirate ship, and it launches a full salvo against the pirate hunter's ship, accompanied by visual and audio effects. After the pirate hunter retreats, the Parabellum's captain warns the Bentenmaru of the threat that the frontier pirates face against the Grand Cross before the Parabellum withdraws. The Bentenmaru moves to aid the stricken Big Catch and manage to rescue the crew, though the ship cannot be saved. Back on the Sea of the Morning Star, Chiaki transfers back into Hakuoh Academy, with a request from her father to Marika for help in forming an alliance of the Letter of Marque pirates against the pirate hunter. Gruier joins their discussion, which leads them to suspect that the pirate hunter's ship may have come from the Galactic Empire. Part 2 At Lamp House, the trio discuss intelligence from Serenity about the classified next-generation warship projects underway in the Galactic Empire and Chiaki talks about the means of summoning the pirates together, the Pirate's Song known to the Legendary Chef from the last Pirate's Council during the War of Independence. The conversation continues at Marika's home with Chiaki finding herself getting frustrated by Marika's seeming lack of seriousness, but she is surprised when Marika reveals she has an idea of who to find. The next day, Marika takes Chiaki to Oyaji-san's place, believing him to be the Legendary Chef. After revealing himself to be the chef's son and questioning Marika on her motives, he broadcasts the Pirate's Song across space. As the Bentenmaru makes it's way to the Pirate's Nest, the Grand Cross appears in its way. Major Events *The Parabellum drives the Grand Cross away and its captain, Ironbeard, warns the Bentenmaru of the threat the frontier pirates face. The Bentenmaru rescues the Big Catch's crew but the ship cannot be saved. *Chiaki transfers into Hakuoh Academy and requests Marika's help in uniting the frontier pirates against the pirate hunter. *After sharing information with Chiaki and Gruier, Marika takes Chiaki to Oyaji-san, who broadcasts the pirate's song - a summon to the Pirate's Nest. *En route to the Pirate's Nest, the Grand Cross ambushes the Bentenmaru. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Gruier Serenity *Mami Endo *Grunhilde Serenity *Shane McDougal (disguised as Kane McDougal) *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Quartz Christie *Ironbeard *Stone *Oyaji-san Ships *Bentenmaru *Parabellum *Grand Cross *Big Catch (destroyed) Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **Hakuoh Academy **Lamp House **Kato House **New Okuhama Airport Underground District *Space Adaptation *The Legendary Chef, Pirate's Song, Pirate's Nest and Pirate's Council did not appear in the novels. Quotes Opening Narration : "To belong to no one. To be no one else's power. To be your own person, traveling space for your own benefit. That is what it means to be a space pirate with a Letter of Marque. But now, a great danger has come upon them, the pirate hunters. They possess a new kind of warship. It strikes down pirate ships, one after another, with unmatched firepower and mobility. And now..." Next Episode Preview : "The battleship Grand Cross stands before the Bentenmaru. Marika hurries toward her destination, choosing to fight instead of flee. How will the ancient hero defy this insane new power? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Wounded Benten. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "If you want a fight, you've got one!" Trivia Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries